


Winks and Blushes

by DaughterOfTheSadness



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheSadness/pseuds/DaughterOfTheSadness
Summary: She looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.





	

The Ghostbusters are celebrating. Kevin sets the large cake down on the table as the women gather round.

"One year with you crazies, didn't think we'd survive this long," Patty is smiling.

Holtzmann smirks, feels all eyes on her. She looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

  
"Holtzy, suit up, we got a bust," Abby is gone before Holtzmann even looks up from her tinkering.

She's down the pole and in the car in less than 2 minutes. They're at the bakery in less than 5.

"Patty, me and you. Erin, you and Holtz, meet in the middle," Abby is all business.

Holtz grabs a doughnut as they creep along. She grabs a cookie and holds it out to Erin, "Sugar for my sugar?"

Erin frowns.

"Can't you just-"

"What?"

"Take this seriously?"

Holtz takes a large bite of the doughnut and grins. Erin huffs. Holtz takes another bite, she looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

The music is loud and the club is hot. Erin is antsy, her dress feels too tight, her heart is pumping hard, she's sweating.

The man dancing behind her moves closer and grips her hips. Patty woops from beside her but Erin tenses and moves away.

The man follows and grips her hips again, pressing into her from behind. Erin rolls her eyes and moves her elbow back, sharply, smiling in satisfaction as the man lets out an "oof" and backs off.

She dances freely for a minute before she feels someone at her back again. She's about to struggle away when a scent hits her and small hands reach to grip her hips. She relaxes, leaning back.

"Another one was on his way over, figured you'd want a reprieve from all the groping," Holtzmann's breath is hot in her ear, coming in pants as she dances. Erin shivers.

"What about your girl?"

"Not my girl."

"She seems interested."

"She was."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Erin turns and drapes her arms over Holtzmann's shoulders. She's brave with the alcohol in her system. She leans up till her mouth is against the blonde's ear,

"Thank you for coming to rescue me."

She hears Holtzmann's breath hitch. She pulls back slightly, Holtzmann's eyes are on her lips. She blinks, shakes her head and collects herself, she looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

"It's 4.30 in the morning Holtz", Erin groans into her phone.

"Sorry." Holtz sounds strange.

Erin sits up, "Are you ok?"

"Can you come get me?" A pause. "Please."

"What's happened Holtz? What's wrong, where are you?"

"Just," she's choking back a sob, " _please_."

"Ok."

 

Erin spots her sitting against a wall on the side of the street, her head down, her hands wrapped around herself. Erin pulls up next to her and gets out, crouching down and extending her hands.

"Holtz?" Her voice is gentle, soothing. She places a hand on the engineers arm and Holtzmann flinches away and inhales sharply.

A car drives passed, the headlights illuminating them momentarily and Erin gasps.

"Holtz, what happened?" She reaches slowly to gently run her fingers over the bruised cheek, the cut over her eyebrow.

Erin feels anger coil in her belly, strong and potent. "Jillian, who hurt you?"

Holtzmann chokes back a sob and whispers, "Please, just take me home."

Erin frowns but nods, helping the injured woman to her feet.

 

"You really should go to the hospital," Erin dabs the cut on her eyebrow gently, and reaches into the first aid kit for the antiseptic cream.

Holtzmann hisses at the pain and mumbles behind the icepack she holding to her cheek, "Hospitals are for dudes."

Erin sighs and steps back, hands on hips, "Are you going to tell me now?"

Holtzmann won't look at her. Stares at the ground, says in a low monotone voice, "It was the gay thing."

Erin frowns in confusion. "What gay thing?"

Holtzmann raises an arm and gestures to herself, "All this, they weren't a fan of the gays it seems."

Erin's heart sinks, "Who?"

"Some dudes."

"A group of men beat you up because you're gay?" Erin is incredulous. She steps forward and places her hand gently on Holtzmann's cheek.

Holtzmann breaks into a sad smile, then grimaces as it pulls on the split skin of her lip.

"Not all straights are as friendly as you Gilbert."

Erin scoffs, steps back, hands flying back the her hips. "Jillian Holtzmann," her voice is firm, "I am a  **bisexual**!"

Holtzmann tilts her head as she processes this piece of information.

"Interesting." She breathes.

She looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

"You ever do the do with a lady, Miss Bisexual?"

"Holtzmann!" She protests, cheeks hot.

Holtzmann grins and raises an eyebrow.

"That is not appropriate conversation over the breakfast table."

Holtzmann leans forward, still grinning, she looks around the room.

"Come on, it's just you and me Er-bear, you can tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"No, I mean no, I haven't."

"Oh," Holtzmann looks thrown off for a second.

"I-I would like to try it though. Someday. Maybe. I think. I might." Erin rushes out.

Holtzmann's grin stretches wider at Erin's flustered words, she looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

  
"Your'e sleeping with Holtzmann," Abby has her cornered.

"Abby!" Erin splutters, "What? No. Why would you say that?"

Abby narrows her eyes and looks over her shoulder at Holtzmann dancing to the beat of a song only she can hear, radio currently off. She looks back at Erin and grins.

Erin rolls her eyes, "We are not sleeping together."

She looks over at Holtzmann who is tinkering with the pieces of scrap metal on her desk, hips still swaying to the song in her head.

Abby hums, "Maybe not, but you want to."

Erin frowns as she continues to watch the younger woman, feeling the flare of arousal low in her belly at the thought.

She looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes and looks away.

-

"You know, if you wanted to get me out of my clothes, all you had to do was ask," Holtzmann purrs.

Erin clenches her fists. "Shut up Holtzmann and take off your shirt."

Holtz holds up her hand in a placating gesture, "Er, I'm fine, I promise, it was just a little poof, it's not even gonna scar."

Erin stalkes forward, plonking the first aid kit down on the desk, reaching towards Holzman's shirt.

Her hands are surprisingly steady as she works the buttons of Holtzmann's shirt open to get a look at the damage being thrown against the wall by the minor explosion had done.

She reaches the third button just above the engineers' breasts when a pair of hands close softly over hers. Her eyes snap up to see Holtz staring at their hands, her cheeks tinged pink and her breathing not entirely even. Erin waits for her to say something, not daring to move.

She looks up, locks eyes with Erin and winks. Erin blushes but this time, she doesn't look away.

This time, Erin let's a growl slip out from the back of her throat and pulls hard, Holtzmann's shirt flies open, buttons scattering and suddenly, they're both breathing heavily.

For a moment neither move, then Erin has her back against the wall, hands holding her wrists to her sides, lips millimeters from hers. Breath coming in pants.

"Holtz."

"Yeah?" The question is breathed against her lips.

" _Kiss me._ "

"Fuck."

And then Holtz crashes in to her, hips meating at the same time as their lips come together.  
It's intense and slow but Erin doesn't want slow, she pulls away.

"Holtz."

"Erin." Holtzmann's pupils are blown wide, as she stares at Erin, her mouth open in a little 'oh'.

"Don't be gentle."

"Well shit, yes ma'am."

-

"Abby? You ok babe, you're looking a little off."

Abby reaches the bottom of the stairs, grimaces for a moment but then a grin stretches across her face.

"You owe me $20 Patty."

Patty frowns and then her expression is awash with understanding, as her gaze drifts up the stairs from where Abby had just come.

"Oh shit! Our babies got their shit together."

"Yeah they did!" They high five excitedly before Abby shakes her head, "but we gotta lay down some ground rule for them getting frisky at work, I never needed to see what I just saw."


End file.
